guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
地獄隘口
thumb|180px|地獄隘口任務攻略 Description The largest volcano in the Ring of Fire Island Chain, is rumored to be the gateway into the . But only demons and devils would dare enter the fiery chasm. All other risk being burned to cinders before even getting to magma's edge. NPCs * * ( ) * *Henchmen in are Level 20 ** (Brawler) ** (Protector) ** (Enchanter) ** ** ( ) ** ** (Cultist) ** Exits None Other For mission info see "Abaddon" is an English translation of a Hebrew word meaning destruction/ruin, the realm of the dead or the angel-prince of hell. Mission Objectives Open the . * Disable the seals to power down the . * Climb the path into Abaddon's Mouth. * Break the magical seals holding closed the Door of Komalie. Primary Tip 1: Before you go, it is highly advised to have three of your party members be s and/or s. There will be a few guard patrols on walls. Getting to them directly is harder than simply nuking them with spells or sniping them out with s. Tip 2: It is most important for your front-line s to take along when they face the . Endure Pain pumps up the Warrior's health by at least 180 HP (for a warrior of average ). This is very helpful for enduring the Mursaat's high-damage spells, like and , and not putting a huge strain on your healers. Tip 3: There is a Seer (point X) who will your armor. The to kill to get the is at point C. Once you begin the mission, head west (follow the purple path) until you see popping up. He will tell you to hurry and help you by casting and . Down the path, there will be a fortress-like structure with a couple of s in front of it. The entrance has an blocking it. As a general rule in this mission, always lure enemies a few at a time. So, lure the armors away, then take them out. Next, take out the two groups of s on the top left and right of the entrance. Use Elementalists and s if you can. Be warned, there are at least three patrols (two on the right; one on the left) that come around to the Jade Bows; either time yourself to take the Jade Bows out while the patrols are away, or take them out as well. Each patrol is made of two Mursaat spell-casters. After you clear the walls, break open the Ether Seal and take out the Jade Armors behind it. There are a few Mursaat patrols wandering around. Take them out too. To the southeast of the entrance (walk straight up the ramp from the entrance) there should be an enclosure (point 1) with a large group in it. You need to go through the gate in this enclosure. Here is what you need to do: # Take out the two Mursaat spell-casters; they are patrolling and will come up to you from the enclosure. # Lure and take out the Jade Bows in the middle of the enclosure. # Go up the ramp to the right of the gate, where there is a group of Jade Bows and a seal; lure the bows and take them out. # Break the seal quickly, as this will cause the two bosses guarding the gate to come up from the enclosure to get you. # Destroy the two bosses. # Go down into the enclosure and up the other ramp. Destroy the other group of Jade Bows and the other seal. Now the gate is open, so go through it. There will be two groups of Jade Armors and a here. As soon as you get near the Monk, it will run for the Jade. If you kill it before it reaches them, the Jade will remain "off" and will not move or attack. Finish them off. Follow the path: you will get to a group of Jade Armors guarding another seal. Behind that seal (point 2), you will find two bosses. Lure them, as a few other groups are behind them. Next, you will reach another seal, guarded by Jade Bows on the wall. Take out the Bows with s and Elementalists before destroying the seal. Past the seal, you will get to a forked uphill ramp that leads to yet another seal (point 3), guarded by two bosses. Lure them away from the seal, finish them off and break the seal. After going through this seal, you are all set for the final battle. The Vizier will appear to tell you what to do: you will have to destroy the six seals that lock the Door of Komalie. It is a bad idea to open more than one seal at a time. Each time you break a seal, a group of about three s will come out from the seal; they are worthless and basically tickle your party members. Starting about 30 seconds later, three s will come one-by-one from the north and south edges of the map (either two from the north and one from the south, or two from the south and one from the north, randomly). They can take out your healers quickly if they gang up on you, which will happen if you break the seals too quickly. So, take the seals out, one at a time. After each seal, wait for all three Mursaat coming from the north and south, and take them out as they appear. Only then should you progress to the next seal. If you have the firepower to kill seals quickly (which you should if you made it this far and haven't had any s), you can kill the last two seals together, since the Mursaat triggered by the fifth seal won't reach you before the movie starts and makes them vanish. Once you break all six seals, you will see a cut-scene (big shock! not!) and then you will need to fight one . It does not attack, but it will set anyone standing too close on fire. Once that is done, another cut-scene will be shown and the mission will be complete. Bonus The bonus in this mission is to free the Ghost of one and then escort her to an island that she wants to reside in. The bonus follows the green path on the map. Leah is at point A. Take out every monster on your way to that point except the last seal, which is by the docked boats. This seal is holding Leah. Leave it for now and follow the green path, clearing out any monster that might come close to this path. Most notably: * At point B, after you cross the fire pit, there will be a few patrols here: some s, s and s. Make sure you wait and take out all the patrols passing by. * At point C, there will be two bosses: an and a boss with a couple of Dryders. * At point D (or at some point between C and D), you will be met by two s. Make sure to take them out. After you clear the way, go back and break the seal at point A and speak to Leah. She will follow you, but she is excruciatingly slow at first. Note: Currently, the game has a bug. She will follow you up the ramp and then turn and start going back to where she came from, but on the upper ramp. Then she will snap out of it and come back and go through the gate. Warning: Leah is not going to follow you forever. She will dissipate if she stays in the fortress for long. If you do not open the seal at point 1 before you set her free, then (right now) when she gets up the ramp she will stay lost and dissipate. Once she is through the gate (point 1), she will start running and your life will be normal again. Follow her, and make sure she comes to no harm (she loves to engage monsters and monsters love to kill her first). When she gets to point D, she will thank you and you will complete the bonus. Elite Skill Capture Known elite skills in this area: * : , Location: 1, 2 or 3. * : , Location: 1, 2 or 3. * : , Location: at or near B, C, or D. * : , Location: 1, 2, or 3. * : , Location: at or near B, C, or D. * : , Location: 1, 2, or 3. * : , Location: at or near B, C, or D. * : , Location: 1, 2, or 3. * : , Location: at or near A, B, C, or D. * : , Location: 1, 2, or 3. * : , Location: at or near B, C, or D. Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission.